Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel container. In particular it relates to an improved travel container designed to maximize packing and fit inside a suitcase or other similar travel container.
Description of Related Art
The number and shapes of suitcases has declined as airlines dictate the size of suitcases they will take and the sizes that fit in overhead bins. The general standardization of such suitcases means the inner dimensions and general shapes can be seen to repeat amongst the various brands of suitcases. These days most suitcases have straight sides and rounded corners. In addition, the use of soft-shell cloth type cases has taken favor over the old hard-shell cases. While for clothing and other soft items the impact of things hitting the case does little, if any damage, more fragile items, like shoes, electronics, and the like, are far more apt to be damaged in a soft-shell type suitcase.
Hard plastic cases and soft leather or cloth cases are well known to be available for storing and transporting virtually anything. And there are literally hundreds, if not thousands, of styles and sizes of hard plastic storage containers available from hardware stores, fishing stores and container stores. Typically, when storage containers are used in a suitcase, they are fitted as best as can be and tend to waste a lot of space, and they can be difficult to deal with because of their general design flaws. There is nothing available that is designed for use inside a suitcase, both from a position of ease of use and being easily fitted and removed from a suitcase.